1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print processing apparatus, a print processing apparatus control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a print on demand (POD) market, various types of paper are used as a print medium according to the desire of a customer. Accordingly, a recently marketed digital MFP (MFP) for the POD market can utilize a user-defined type of paper, to which the user can execute a detailed setting, such as the grammage, the surface smoothness, and the shape of the paper in addition to standard type paper, which is generally used.
As the paper type that can be utilized in printing, a conventional method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-217562 includes a first storage unit, which stores the paper type that is a candidate of the paper to be utilized in printing and a second storage unit, which stores the paper type that can be utilized in actual printing. In addition, a printing apparatus of the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-217562 includes a notification unit which notifies the paper type stored in the first unit and a registration unit, which registers the paper type designated by a user operating an operation unit on the second storage unit.
On the other hand, it has become the mainstream in the POD market to construct a POD environment by connecting, to a digital MFP for the POD market, an image processing apparatus capable of operating in cooperation with a work flow application, which enables processing from order taking to the delivery of a product to be easily executed, capable of executing printing with a high accuracy, and capable of generating an image at a high processing speed.
However, the following problem may arise because the method of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-217562 does not discuss a method for corresponding to various types of paper in a system which connects a high-performance print processing apparatus with a digital MFP.
In order to operate in cooperation with a work flow application, a print processing apparatus includes a storage unit that stores information about the paper type with which the print processing apparatus complies. A work flow is generated by sharing the above-described information about the paper type by a plurality of processing functions. However, the information stored in the storage unit, which stores the paper type that can be used on the print processing apparatus may not always match the information stored in a storage area that stores the paper type that can be used on the digital MFP.
Although the paper type, which exists on the storage unit that stores the paper type that can be used on the print processing apparatus only can be designated on the work flow, printing may not be actually executed because the designated paper type does not exist on the storage area that stores the paper type that can be used on the digital MFP when the printing is actually executed on the digital MFP.
In addition, if the paper type included in a print instruction from the print processing apparatus exists on the storage area that stores the paper type that can be used on the digital MFP but does not exist in a paper feed source of the digital MFP (i.e., a sheet storage unit, such as a paper feed cassette), the digital MFP makes a request to set the paper, to the user.
A print processing apparatus, can execute image generation processing and processing for transmitting print data to a digital MFP at a high speed. Accordingly, the digital MFP may often store a plurality of print instructions from the print processing apparatus in addition to the currently processed print instruction.
In this case, the digital MFP does not verify the status of the paper feed source designated by the print instruction until an analysis of the print instruction is started. Accordingly, the paper request to the user who has been previously recognized by the print processing apparatus may be delayed.
As a result, during an operation for replenishing the sheet to the paper feed source by the user, downtime may arise on the digital MFP. Accordingly, the total productivity may degrade.
The present invention is intended to solve the above-described problem. In addition, the present invention is intended to provide a method that enables printing of a print job handling a type of paper that is not included in a paper information database of a printing apparatus by using the printing apparatus.